This invention relates generally to a machine for harvesting crops in a field and, more particularly, to a floor shroud to improve cut crop movement in a disc cutterbar.
When cutting certain crops, especially branched crops like alfalfa, with a rotary disc mower-conditioner, significant re-cutting of the crop often occurs on the rearward side of the cutterbar. Crop material that is cut by the leading edge of the rotary cutter can fall to the trailing side of the rotary cutter rather than moving directly into transfer augers or conditioner apparatus. The crop material is re-cut on the trailing side of the rotary cutter which requires additional power input from the machine, increases fuel consumption, and generally increases crop losses from the field.
Conventional mower-conditioner floor shields typically partially extend from a position below the rearward side of the rotary cutters and rearwardly and upwardly toward the conditioner apparatus. This arrangement allows cut crop material to fall into contact with the cutter knives on the rearward side of the rotary cutter where it is subsequently re-cut. It would be desirable to provide a floor shield that would reduce crop re-cutting to maintain cutterbar performance in all crop conditions.